Crying to the Moon
by oOTinaOo
Summary: Muzaka wants revenge. Maybe he can start here? - Since a few hours it's AU (should have posted earlier )
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this in the night to Sunday as it still was a possibility. Now, it has to be titled as AU. Oh well, I don't really care. We all have to write at least one story not following the rules of the fandom, and this one is mine. You might notice that I didn't post this as "complete" story. I still want to leave the door open to add to it. Especially, after seeing Rai and Muzaka talk in the latest Noblesse chapter, I might want to have them bond. Or Muzaka and M-21 talk about the whole heart-case. Maybe Tao wants to be Tao and do dog-jokes. Let's see ;)

* * *

Crombel had told him. About Frankenstein and his experiments. Why his daughter had to die and how, where, her heart finally had ended up.

He wouldn't, couldn't, believe that someone associated with his friend would do something like this. At the same time he knew Frankenstein and how he sought for knowledge. He had to see it with his own eyes. He had to hear Frankenstein's reason for doing so, but either way the experiment had to die. How could he not? Taking his daughter's heart to gain power? Such a selfish being shouldn't carry part of his loveable child.

And so he had sought out the human with a werewolf's heart. He needed to see it for himself. With the information he shook out of a middle ranked agent, quite literally, it was almost easy to find him. It turned out to be harder to get him alone. He always was surrounded by humans, other man-made people, and even nobles. And Raziel. How his friend could stay in the presence of that abnormality was beyond him. Somehow his mind shied away from that thought; he felt betrayed.

Finally, after days of stalking, he got the man alone. He smelled the fear radiating from him, but still he followed to the top of the surrounding buildings without forcing Muzaka to drag the experiment there. Of course, he didn't let himself be killed as obediently as that, but Muzaka had expected this. Who accepted the death of his child for gaining power would do everything to stay alive. Even fighting a loosing battle. And lose he did.

Surprisingly, it took a few minutes to beat him up enough to stay down. Whatever Frankenstein did with his daughter's memento, it surely gave this man more power than he had anticipated. Three gashes on his upper arm were the evidence of that.

In the end, the experiment lay on the ground, Muzaka keeping him down, his fingers wrapped around his throat. A feral grin spread on his face. One of the people responsible for his daughter's death would finally perish! He would be able to feel the fast fluttering beneath his fingertips disappear, hear the choked breaths turn into silence, see the light in those eyes starting up at him die!

For an instance, the grey eyes appeared blue to him. He no longer saw the man before him, but his daughter, the same fear, pain, and distress in her eyes he had seen so many years ago after her first, lost fight with another werewolf. She had been so young back then, she had been at the time of her death still. Had she made the exact same face the day she died? How he longed for her! To hold his child again, but it would never be. The moment passed.

Grey eyes stared up in his face, still full of pain and fear, but now tinted with confusion, too. He had loosened his grip around the other man's throat, Muzaka noticed. The experiment seemed to be too exhausted or too injured to use the chance, but stayed down, his eyes flickering close before snapping open again. For the first time he really looked at the man. How old might he be? Twenty? Forty? Muzaka always found it hard to tell with humans. For one of them, he might be an adult, for a werewolf barely out of adolescence. It was a miracle that he had been able to summon that much power, if even for a few seconds.

"Why?" Incomprehension flashed over the younger man's face. Muzaka tightened his grip around the throat again with an angry snarl. "Why did you take this heart? How can you live with knowing someone had to die for you?"

Surprise and then anger burned in those eyes. A sharp hiss escaped the younger man's mouth and with surprising strength he tried to throw him, unsuccessfully, off.

"You think I wanted this? My comrades... I," the man growled as Muzaka let go enough to allow him enough air to answer. Anger. Tears in grey eyes. Now it was Muzaka who felt confused. He had expected the man to plea for his life, or the attempt to reason, not this heated glare he received. Neither had he anticipated this sadness.

Before he could pull himself together, Muzaka felt two familiar presences appear. He had lingered too long. He should have long ago killed this one without bothering this much to ask questions. Almost soundlessly two people landed a few meters away on the rooftop, and Muzaka rose his head to face them.

"I would appreciate it if you would step aside without further hurting my child."

Muzaka's joyless laugh sounded strangled even to his own ears. Leave it to Frankenstein to call the man carrying his daughter's heart in his chest a child. As if he would be helpless. As if he needed protection. As if he didn't belong to the people ruthlessly killing his only child to take her apart and use her broken body.

"So you hold him that dear that you kill one of mine to put her heart into him? Did it satisfy your curiosity to play around with lives?"

"I did nothing of that kind. I only kept him alive and stabilized his body, but I did not kill a werewolf to gain organs; neither did I do this to him."

They hadn't approached so far. He knew that Raziel tried to keep humans save, but Frankenstein had always seemed to only care for the Noblesse, nobody else. Did he now care for this experiment? Muzaka's eyes strayed back to the man lying on the ground. Blood pooled around him, and he seemed to fight a loosing battle with his consciousness. Red angry marks showed where Muzaka had put his fingers around the white skin of his throat.

"He is a victim, like she had been," Raziel finally said in his calm and soft voice. Muzaka didn't want to hear it, didn't want to believe it. But as long as he knew Raziel, he had never lied to him. To tell the truth, Muzaka wasn't even sure if the Noblesse even knew how to lie at all. Was the experiment really a victim? Muzaka had felt something off, but he had done his best to not listen to the whisper of reason. If he did, he would need to think. Which would lead to memories of his daughter, and that would hurt. Anger felt safer.

A sensation under his fingertips made him look down again. He didn't clench his hand around the other man's throat any more, but it still rested on his skin without adding any pressure. He felt the pulse, a soft fast beat, but neither fluttering nor faltering. His daughter's heart tried its best to keep this man breathing. And he had almost taken this life. He had almost killed the last thing still left of his child.

Muzaka threw his head back and let out a scream, partly howl, partly sob. He sat back on his heels as tears started to flow. Frankenstein came cautiously closer and helped the lying man into a sitting position. A quick, blurry glance told Muzaka that the injured one either relaxed while leaning into Frankenstein's side or had lost consciousness, but he didn't really care. As long as the heart was still beating...

Curling up in himself, Muzaka leaned forward. His nails left scratches, first in the concrete then in his palms, as he clenched his hands to fists. The pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. Up till now anger had kept a thin barrier between him and grief, but now they had taken the target of his anger away from him. His daughter was gone. He would never see her smile at him again. She would never laugh again. He could never hold her again.

Of course, he had known so for a while, but only now he finally accepted it. Perhaps he had needed to feel her heart beat in another person's chest to be able to do so. It was tearing him apart. How should he survive this? They had taken away from him the only thing in the world that was good and his and dear. His soul bled, and he was alone.

A hand softly came to rest on his shoulder. Raziel. Muzaka hadn't noticed his approach. The Noblesse couldn't understand what he was going through, since he didn't have a child and lost it. Still, the comfort of warmth, of a living being that cared, was perhaps the only thing between him and utter despair. Muzaka leaned his shoulder against the man standing next to him while he cried.

"Let's go home," Raziel finally said after minutes or hours. Muzaka couldn't tell, but his throat felt sore from sobbing, and screaming, and cursing fate. He swept the back of his hands over his eyes. Frankenstein and the man with his daughter's heart were gone. Instead a young noble stood at the edge of the roof, her face impassive as she looked out over the rooftops to give him privacy.

The hand that had rested on his shoulder till now left and appeared in front of his vision. Muzaka grasped it, accepting the silent invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

And... I just noticed that this chapter lay around since almost a month. Finished. Oups? And surprisingly, it now will be four chapters instead of three. Oh well, not that I mind. I like Muzaka. And I fear in the webtoon it will not end well.

* * *

He talked with Raizel for hours. They sat on the big couch in the living room, all other inhabitants of the house no-where in sight after a look from his friend. Even the persistent servant had left the room, but not before leaving a whole can of tea and two mugs on the coffee table.

The world was weird, Muzaka finally concluded. Now Raizel lounged on the couch while he stood at the window or paced the room. Back then it had been the other way round; although Raizel did the lounging part way more elegantly than himself. Now Raizel had a big family around, while he himself was all alone. Why had he lost his only child while...

Quickly, he stomped on the feeling of jealousy which threatened to take him over. If someone deserved to be surrounded by loving people, it was his friend. He turned towards the window and looked out on the bright but quiet street. It was around lunch time and only Frankenstein had stayed at home with Raizel. And the injured young man.

"Did you know that it had been Ashleen's heart?" Muzaka's voice was low, barely above a whisper, but he knew Raizel would hear him anyway. His daughter's death and the man recuperating down in the laboratory had been the two topics they had evaded so far.

"No, I did not," Raizel answered and finally Muzaka looked back. Raizel had set down the tea cup and watched him intently. He, at least, had thought it could be possible that it was Ashleen's heart, Muzaka read in his friends eyes. Well, there weren't that many werewolves who got caught and killed, Muzaka mused wryly. Once again, like so many times since her death, he felt guilty. He should have been able to prevent it, at least he should have died at her side while protecting her. That was the part he loathed the most, that he hadn't been able to be there for her in her last moments. The time she had needed her father the most, he hadn't been there.

It took Muzaka a few seconds to notice that Raizel had stood up and almost made the way down the corridor. What? He jumped into motion and followed his friend.

"What do you intend to do?"

Raizel just calmly regarded him. "You want to see him."

Are you insane? Muzaka didn't voice it out aloud, but the thought flew through his mind instantly. How could he visit the experiment and not have him run screaming out of the room as soon as he entered? But Raizel was right. He wanted to see the the young man. He didn't know himself what he wanted to do then, though. Take a quick look if he recuperated? Apologize for almost killing him? Listen to the heartbeat that once had belonged to his daughter? It was a perverse joy, but he felt so close to Ashleen when he heard the heart beat in the other man's chest. It represented the last connection to her.

With a sigh, and left with no other choice, he followed Raizel. He felt exhausted and it had nothing to do with the physical condition of his body. Only as Raizel stepped in the elevator, Muzaka came to a stop in front of it. He met the questioning glance with his own. Why did Raizel think it would be a good idea for him to go down to the laboratory? Even he himself didn't know how he would react, how was the Noblesse so sure that he wouldn't harm the experiment? Or the other way round? Not that the enhanced human would be able to win against a real werewolf, like the fight a few hours ago had proven. The young man had to be afraid to even think about him. Raizel just tilted his head slightly.

"You think he'll understand?" Muzaka laughed but there was no joy in it. Raizel's silent answer didn't change. "I tried to kill him. No, more like I played with him, tortured him, before I found the guts to do the final step. And you think he'll understand?"

"If you want to live here together, you have to talk."

This time, Muzaka didn't laugh. It came so naturally from Raizel, this invitation to live here. There was no ulterior motive, just a friendly offer. Raizel had build a sanctuary. First enhanced humans, then nobles, and now he wanted to add a werewolf to his group of refugees. Muzaka snorted and shook his head as he finally stepped into the elevator. Under the evaluating gaze he leaned at the wall and gave a weary smile.

The ride down was quick and quiet, since Muzaka didn't feel like talking. Just a quick glance, he promised himself, he wouldn't even call the experiment's attention to himself. Raizel wanted them to talk, but that could wait until the younger man had fully healed. If Muzaka was honest, he just felt uncertain. He knew it was inane, but he somehow had linked the young man to Ashleen's memory. It was just a heart, an organ, but still it had belonged to his daughter. To be looked at with eyes full of despise from the new owner of that heart... Muzaka didn't think he could bear it at the moment, as he still had a too light grasp on reality and his sanity.

The elevator doors slid open and Muzaka startled at the sight. Compared to the comfortable living room and the muted colours, the corridor was held in a blinding, aseptic white. But worse was the smell. The scent of some germicidal agent stung in his nose; below it he could smell blood and sweat. Just down the corridor, he would find the person he wanted and loathed to see.

"Muzaka?" He turned his head to look back at Raizel. "Please, tell Frankenstein I am waiting in the living room."

He didn't want to come with him? Raizel didn't make any attempts to leave the elevator, just looked at him full of expectation. Did he trust him so much? If he lost control again, he could kill the experiment. But then, he reasoned, Frankenstein should be down here somewhere, since Raizel asked him to forward a message. Maybe Frankenstein couldn't stop him, but perhaps knock some sense back into him in case he lost it.

The noblesse openly regarded him, evaluated him, for a few seconds. Then he nodded, as if he had come to the conclusion. As if the door only waited for this, the elevator closed.

Now, as he stood all alone in the corridor, he hesitated. He really left him. Suddenly, the white corridor seemed so narrow and cold, so unfriendly. It took him a few seconds to turn his back to the elevator, the only escape route. Once the decision had been made, though, he made his way down to the end of the hallway with unerring steps.

He walked fast but silent, and as he went further, he could hear soft noises as if someone moved things around. That should be Frankenstein; he knew the dark presence always lingering around the former human.

Muzaka pushed the button next to the door at the end of the corridor and it opened in one fluid motion. Instantly, the soft noises ceased and Frankenstein turned around to greet him. His smile was forced and didn't reach his eyes, but then again it had been like this for most of their meetings. Raizel's servant always complained about the dirt on his boots or the mess he would leave in the living room.

There was a lingering smell of blood below the odour of cleaning agents and people. The reason for his venture into the depths of Frankenstein's laboratories lay on a single bed in the middle of the room. It seemed like he rested in such deep slumber he hadn't woken by the movements of the two other occupants of the room. Muzaka could see a sheen of sweat on his face, which was contorted into a slight frown. Apart of that and the visible bandages, the experiment seemed to be in good health; even to his place a few meter away he could hear the steady, slow breaths and heartbeats if he strained his ears.

At an impatient sound from Frankenstein, Muzaka looked back towards him.

"Did you come to finish what you started last night?"

That was a well-deserved accuse but couldn't be farther from his real intentions. Frankenstein didn't seem to believe it. He stood there his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised, so close to the grey haired man, he could easily step in Muzaka's way if he would approach the bed.

"I wanted to ask how he is."

"His name is M-21." The voice didn't take a despiteful tone, but couldn't be called pleasant either.

M-21. He would need to ask what kind of name that should be, even for an experiment. Experiment... _"You think I wanted this?"_ Muzaka inwardly shuddered and forcefully pushed that train of thoughts down. Later, he promised himself.

"He is healing," came finally the short answer he wanted to hear. "You came here because Master sent you?"

"Yes, he said he's waiting in the living room."

Frankenstein turned around and headed for the corridor.

"Where are you going?"

"To Master, of course. He requested my presence." Frankenstein halted in his steps. He looked back to the bed and the sleeping person in it. Of course, he would now request that he would leave the room. Muzaka glanced over to the only thing left of his daughter, then turned to follow Frankenstein. "Wait here till I come back. The others are in school and I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

That effectively stopped Muzaka in his tracks. And he was a good choice to stand watch over the injured man? Frankenstein was as insane as Raizel; maybe the former had rubbed off on his friend? Frankenstein turned around and really made attempts to leave the eerily white laboratories.

"Wait!" What should he do if the young man woke? Muzaka couldn't stand to be looked at with eyes full of contempt by the person with his daughter's heart. What if he felt the urge again to kill him and nobody would keep him from it? What if the man was terrified of him?

"Master sent you down to talk to M-21, didn't he? If you don't want to stay here, you should have told me earlier. Then I wouldn't have needed to prepare a room for you, Muzaka-nim."

With these words, Frankenstein left him alone with the still resting figure. What to do? Raizel would be disappointed if he left without at least trying to talk to the child. And he couldn't disappoint the only friend he had. Perhaps he could apologize quickly before leaving the room, once M-21 woke up? He held the only remaining piece which was left of his daugther; Muzaka couldn't bring himself to pass this chance.

Cautious, to not make any sound, he sat down on the chair next to the wall a few meters from the bed. The room was quiet. Just the soft humming of a few machines, two pairs of breaths and heartbeats. His eyes on the sleeping form, Muzaka rested his elbows on his knees, prepared to wait no matter how long it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Not that I am known for updating in timely manners anyway...

I have no clue how often I rewrote this, deleted huge parts and fiddled with sentences, only to - figuratively - throw the chapter into a corner and sulk, since it didn't work out how I wanted it to be. Hahaha

I'm still insecure how it turned out in the end and not 100% content, but parts I cut might develop into chapter 4 and 5. I think, I love this problem child of mine.

* * *

Windows would be nice, Muzaka mused. Like this, it was beyond his means to accurately tell the time. Although, more than a hour had to have passed since Frankenstein had left the room. For a while, he had eagerly listened to the steadily beating heart of his daugther. The regular rhythm of a healthy person, and he had closed his eyes pretending he sat at his child's bed side like so often many years ago.

Then thoughts had hushed away his peaceful illusion. In Raizel's presence it had been feasible to prevent his mind from wandering, here it was impossible. Muzaka sighed as he glared at the thick concrete above him. Even to his ears no sound came down from the overground parts of the house. It almost was eerily quiet.

His glance then moved from the high walls to search for the single bed again, and he startled. It seemed like he had just missed the moment he had waited for.

Grey half-dazed eyes rested on him, the frown on the young man's face now even deeper than in his sleep. To the enhanced human's credit, heartbeat and breath had only accelerated slightly and he didn't show the full-blown panic Muzaka had expected. Maybe the younger man just was too dazed to understand who sat in front of him, though. The look on his face as the experiment stared at him, as if he was trying to solve an especially hard riddle, indicated to the latter.

"Hey there."

The softly spoken words finally evoked a reaction; not one Muzaka had hoped for but one he had expected. The young man flinched and jerkily sat up on the bed, his eyes light with something akin to panic. The way he held himself indicated that he still was in pain, and Muzaka felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It had been him who had aused this look on the young man's face.

Rooted on his seat half across the room, he now faced the problem how to start their conversation. Raizel trusted him to actually talk to the young man and not just scare him half to death by his sheer presence. Although, looking at him for a few more seconds, the grey haired man seemed to start to calm down already. Maybe because Muzaka didn't attempt to come closer or maybe he just recognized the surrounding as his home?

"Where are the others?" He snapped the words, but Muzaka could still hear the fear in his voice. Was he scared to be alone or that he had done something to his friends? Either way, Muzaka's answer would have been the same.

"Frankenstein and Raizel are upstairs, the rest is in school." M-21 considered him with a distrustful glance for a few seconds before parts of his anxiety melted away. So most of his concern had been for his friends, including Raizel? Or did he only feel more secure, now, knowing that he was not alone in the house? It surprised Muzaka that the mindset of the young man interested him.

"And what do you want from me?" Crossed arms in front of his chest and his head held high, almost like a provocation; gutsy kid. If not for the secret glances towards the door, as if to evaluate if he would manage to escape on his own, the young man played his role perfectly. From a werewolf, he couldn't hide his still frantic heartbeat and the smell of fear, though.

"I wanted to apologize."

"...what?"

That had definitely left the young man dumbfounded to the extend that he forgot to frown. A slight urge to chuckle surprised Muzaka, but he quickly surpressed the bout of hysteria. It wouldn't be a good idea to make him feel like he mocked him. Instead, he sighed quietly.

"I wanted to apologize for..." How to phrase that? Well, he wasn't someone to mince his words. He had never done so before and he would definitely not start now. "Sorry for almost killing you."

The young man had the audacity to snort. "You're the first person to actually apologize for that." It almost sounded like it was something normal to almost be killed.

Silence fell between them. The enhanced human observed his every move and had positioned himself at the edge of the bed, so he would be able to jump up at the slighest threat. Muzaka himself didn't know what to do now. He had talked to the man, so heeded Raizel's request. Frankenstein could be the one to tell the enhanced human that the household now had gained another member. The problem was, Muzaka didn't want to leave. This man had his daughter's heart. He wanted to know if he carried traits of her, too. Did he like the same things Ashleen had liked? Was the personality similar? Did anything of his child stay in this world?

A slight movement of the young man's side ripped Muzaka out of his thoughts. He didn't even know how long he had stared into space, for the enhanced human to start to get twitchy. Ah, no, not twitchy. The injured man aparently tried to sneak out of the room while he was lost in his own thoughts.

With a sigh, Muzaka finally jumped up from his place half across the room. The enhanced human had no chance to come far, let alone leave the room, and Muzaka easily managed to push him back down onto the bed and a hand on his chest kept him in place. Frankenstein would kill him, if he allowed that child to leave the room and injure himself even worse.

Only now, Muzaka wondered if his quick and direct way to move and to approach problems might not have been a good idea this time. The heart under his hand beat a wild staccato. M-21, laying on the bed his feet dangling over the edge and only almost touching the ground, stared at him with wide eyes. The young man's hands were transformed, Muzaka discovered with a lazy glance, but either he didn't dare to attack or had decied against it in the last moment.

For an instance, Muzaka wanted to tell this man why he had wanted him dead, whose heart he carried. He wanted this man to trust him, at least to a certain degree. He wanted to stay here with Raizel, and his friend would only be happy, if he got along with the rest of the household. But then he dropped the idea. It was personal and it would feel like giving something important away to talk about it to some stranger.

His palm still pressed against the other man's chest, Muzaka tapped with his index finger against the fabric of the white shirt the enhanced human wore. Then he retracted his hand and straightened, while M-21 hadn't moved at all, just dismissed his transformation. Muzaka had wondered where he had taken the energy reserves for that anyway.

It sounded like they would get visitors in a few seconds. More than one person came down the corridor, although M-21 didn't seem to notice just yet. He cautiously moved, until he half sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes warily held on him.

So it was only Muzaka himself, who looked at the door as it slid open. The two other enhanced humans stepped in, dressed in suits, closely followed by a young noble in school uniform. Someone of Gejutel's clan?

"Get away from him!" Ah yes, clearly Gejutel's family; the noble child had the same voice volume as the old clan leader when angered. He had always hated his guts, and it seemed like he wouldn't become friends with this kid either. Only then Muzaka rose his hands defensively and stepped a few meters back to give the two enhanced humans and the young noble a bit of space as they came closer.

They talked lively and agitated, but Muzaka wasn't fooled. The man with long hair held some kind of weapon hidden below his suit jacket, the young noble vibrated with surpressed energy, and all three had build a living wall between himself and their injured friend. It was a comradeship he didn't remember from his time as lord. Back then, it had been one single person against everybody else. They clustered together to protect each other. Maybe it had to be like this because they were weak, but it still stung with the slight hurt of jealousy.

Now was a good time to flee, he determined. The atmosphere had turned hostile against him. The young man with his daughter's heart hadn't liked him, but he had at least listened. Although, Muzaka wondered if M-21 really had not only understood but also processed what he had been told. Most likely not. He felt a bit sneaky for apologizing to someone who just had awoken and still was half dazed, but it had made the conversation easier by far.

The other three people clearly held a grudge against him, although he didn't fear an attack. Even if they dared to, he would win anyway.

"I will leave you alone then," he said and the relief from the others was almost palpable. The enhanced human with the weird hair cut gave him a bright and fake grin, while the young noble mumbled something below his breath Muzaka decided he didn't want to understand. He gave them a wide berth as he made his way into the corridor. It felt even colder than earlier this day and he quickened his steps to reach the elevator faster. If he would be honest with himself, he would admit that he fled. There had been too many people, too many emotions. And although he had become calmer since he had talked to Raizel, his grasp on his sanity still was only tentative.

As he wanted to enter the elevator, Frankenstein exited it. Raizel's servant only gave him a scrutinizing glance, before he headed down the corridor towards the loud voices.

As he finally arrived in the living room, it was like he had only left a few minutes ago. Raizel still, or perhaps again, sat at the same place on the couch. On the couch table stood a plate with cookies and at the other side of it lay a stack of papers.

"They kicked me out," Muzaka stated as he approached the seating area. This time aware of Raizel's cup filled with tea, Muzaka sat down on the couch next to his friend in a more cautious manner.

"You are calmer."

As always, Raizel stated the truth straight to the point and with unerring reliability. It was not as if he had forgotten about his daughter or if his chest didn't sear with pain about her loss, but the all consuming hate had ebbed to a bearable level. It was not as unfocussed, but set on a certain goal.

"I still don't know where to go from here or what to do next. I will get my revenge... but only on the people responsible for Ashleen's death. You were right, you were right all along and I am so sorry for what I did to you!" Muzaka bowed deep, for once the pain in his chest due to a different reason.

Raizel said nothing, not that it was okay or that all was forgotten. The noblesse would try to stop him again, if he should start to kill humans. Raizel just reached out and patted his shoulder, and Muzaka knew that, at least from his side, he had been forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

After a month of not writing, plenty of overtime work and being sick, which did nothing for my muse to visit me, I finally found my energy again. This chapter is more or less a transition, so I found it quite hard to write. I hope you enjoy it anyway ;)

Planned out and started are at least three more chapters.

* * *

Frankenstein had prepared a room for him. The meagre accommodation and how far away from the centre of the household it was told Muzaka how little welcomed he seemed to be. Nonetheless, he spent hours in this room; sometimes to be alone with his thoughts, sometimes to get out of other people's way.

The nights were the worst. When the house got quiet, Muzaka started to become restless. Werewolves didn't need that much sleep, and since his daughter's death, insomnia stole him the last bit of peaceful rest. When the world lay down to sleep, Muzaka tossed and turned in his bed or roamed through the dark streets.

His third night in his friend's home wasn't any different than the nights before. Bad dreams kept him up since hours. Every time he dozed off, his daughter took up his thoughts. And her death. It wasn't like a werewolf needed plenty of sleep, but a few hours every other night were essential, and slowly Muzaka started to feel the effects of lack of sleep; his emotions even more unstable than before.

His gaze drifted to the thin booklet on his night stand. He didn't know how Raizel had talked Frankenstein into it, but the servant had written a manual on how to fight insomnia. Muzaka wondered what counting sheep had to do with falling asleep, but even that he had tried out of sheer desperation earlier this night. In vain.

Next in the list? "Drink some warm milk." Another stupid tip; but desperate times called for desperate measures. Anything seemed better than to sit around and stare at the walls. At least then, he would feel like he actually did something. With a fluid motion, Muzaka threw the blanket back and stood up. His decision made, he saw no reason to linger in a room he started to hate. The dark corridors lay silent in front of him and he stepped quietly to not bother the other inhabitants. No need to annoy Frankenstein more than he already did by his sheer presence.

To his surprise, he saw light creep out through the thin crack under the door leading to kitchen and living room. So he was not the only one with a restless night. Muzaka silently pushed the door open and immediately a faint scent of tea hit his nostrils. The sight that greeted him, he should have expected. After what had happened three nights ago, the young man standing in front of the sink surely had also a hard time sleeping well.

As soon as the enhanced human noticed him M-21 flinched; hard. Then a perfectly controlled mask fell over his face, although his whole body language told a different story. The muscles in his shoulders were tense and Muzaka seriously worried for the cup in M-21's white knuckled grip.

Muzaka's presence was clearly not appreciated, but he already considered it a success. For the last two days, the young man had reeked of fear whenever Muzaka came too close, also the enhanced human had only shown a perfectly calm exterior. Muzaka wondered how he had lived before, to have such remarkable control over himself for someone so young.

So it really could be considered an improvement that M-21 only flinched. And it was not like Muzaka didn't understand the reaction. Still, it bothered him. This young man carried a piece, the last remaining one, of his daughter; and he subconsciously soughed for his company.

Yes, he knew. This was not his daughter. The young man in front of him was an independent being, no matter who's heart he carried. It didn't change the fact that Muzaka still longed for interaction with him. Maybe it was only his way of cooping with his grief, and maybe he should feel bad for using M-21 for it, but his bereavement was too fresh to really care.

"Can I help you?" The question snapped, the enhanced human looked surprised over his harsh tone for a moment before settling his face in a frown again. Muzaka just rose one eyebrow. Raizel had warned him that the enhanced human might act fractiously and anger him on purpose, while every sane person would try to be as compliant as possible. He had apparently done so as he moved in all those months ago towards Frankenstein.

So Muzaka decided to ignore the harsh tone for once. Instead, he calmly pointed at the cup in the other man's hand. "I might have come for the same reason as you did. I couldn't sleep and felt thirsty."

The younger man rose one eye-brow, but stepped out of the way between Muzaka and the kitchen cupboards and retreated to the other end of the kitchenette. It surprised Muzaka that he didn't leave the room.

"Feel free to help yourself." He looked calm, the way M-21 leaned on the wall almost relaxed. On second glance, Muzaka saw M-21's eyes followed his every move as he searched the cupboards on the hunt for a mug. He didn't seem scared, though, at least not solely. Maybe he interpreted it wrong, but Muzaka thought he saw a sliver of curiosity in the younger man's eyes. Maybe it was just out of stubbornness, he had been told M-21 possessed. Maybe it was that he was the first werewolf M-21 could actually talk to. He had to be interested in his source of power. Muzaka had no idea which of the reasons really was the one why M-21 still lingered in the room, but he welcomed the company. To hear his daughter's heart beat calmed him down, although it was oh so painful.

Finally, Muzaka had opened the right cupboard and retrieved a cup. The whole time, he had ignored M-21, just observed out of the corner of his eye, how the he slowly relaxed. M-21 now had started to drink his tea instead of keeping his fingers tightly wrapped around the warm porcelain as if he sought for comfort.

The cup retrieved, Muzaka now needed milk. At least he knew where to find that one. The young man startled slightly, as he opened the fridge with impetus and silently Muzaka asked for forgiveness. In the younger man's presence, he should avoid his normally brusque movements; at least for now.

He filled the cup with milk and then saw himself faced with another problem in shape of a rectangular object that he had seen Frankenstein use to quickly heat meals before. He stared at the thing he had heard the others call a 'microwave', but also it had only a few buttons it seemed complicated.

"Do you need help?" The voice sounded tentative and M-21 let the sentence trail off. That offer came as surprise, but not unwelcomed. Muzaka glanced towards the other man. M-21 still stood at the wall, but no longer leaned against it. It proved hard to bite back the grin that threatened to appear on Muzaka's lips. M-21 looked like the puppy of this household three days ago; hesitant to come closer but still interested.

With a remiss wave of his hand, Muzaka pointed towards the machine in front of him. "This thing. It can heat meals, right?"

For a few moments, M-21 clearly considered his options, and he reminded Muzaka more of a startled fawn than an eager puppy. Then the moment passed, and a jerk went through the younger man's body. M-21 put the cup on the sideboard, which he had cradled in his hands till this moment. With determined steps he came to Muzaka's side. He himself took a step to the side to give M-21 a bit of personal space as he leaned towards the machine.

"This is the button to open the door. Put the mug here, and..." The worlds he used to explain were simple and short, but Muzaka assumed it had to do more with M-21's personality than with deep antipathy against him the enhanced human surely had to feel. While he gave more instructions, Muzaka tried to listen and simultaneously take in the young man. He could smell no fear, although he could hear a rapid heartbeat and saw M-21 fidget more, than he thought natural for that man.

"It's surprisingly easy." Within one minute M-21 had explained how it worked and already put the mug into the machine.

"Just make sure not to put a spoon or anything metal into it. It destroys the microwave." And they both knew how Frankenstein would react to a smoking broken machine in his kitchen. It would be amusing; at least for Muzaka.

Dismissing that thought, he bowed till his underarms rested on the sideboard and his nose almost pressed against the trellised glass window of the microwave. The machine hummed, while the mug spun round and round on a flat glass plate. It was fascinating.

Only a few seconds later, the milk started to throw bubbles. M-21 turned one of the buttons; with a ping the humming stopped and the light expired. Muzaka removed his nose from right in front of the glass door and another button was pressed to open the door. Muzaka retrieved the now steaming mug and cupped it in his hands. Something that would have taken half a hour from starting a fire to having warm milk before his hibernation, now only took a minute.

"Humans have come far with their technology." Not necessary a good thing. Science and technology allowed to create enhanced humans like M-21 after all. He glanced towards him. Not that he blamed the kid, not any more.

M-21 had the same though, it seemed. His hand clutched the fabric of the shirt over his heart, and he had retreaded one step and averted his eyes. Muzaka could hear his daughter's heart hammer away in the young man's chest. He sighed inwardly. M-21 had just calmed down in his presence and his careless words had destroyed his efforts in appearing harmless. His thoughts tumbled over each other again, like a while ago in his room. About what he did to the younger man and what humans had done to his daughter; his daughter mostly.

Time to retreat. He wasn't too sure if he did it because M-21 started to feel uncomfortable or he himself felt so greatly unsettled he had the urge to hit something. He had come down into the kitchen to find some peace, to manage to sleep, instead he received even more fodder for his brain.

"Thanks for the help." He was able to see a flicker of surprise in M-21's eyes, before Muzaka turned on his heels. Yes, he was the one running away, not the other way round. It had come as a surprise to see the young man in the kitchen. M-21 released a short gush of air behind his back. Someone seemed relieved to see him leave.

On the way back to his room, Muzaka held the still steaming cup close to his chest. He was torn between throwing it against the next wall in a burst of anger and sliding down exactly the same wall and curl up to revel in the pain he felt in his heart. It had started so good, as he first set his foot into the kitchen. So why did his mood turn so sour just by one stray thought?

"Muzaka?"

He instantly turned around, now fully alert. Hot milk run over his hands and tainted the front of his shirt, but he ignored it. Recognizing Raizel just a step behind him, Muzaka gave up on the defensive position he had taken and straightened. Of course, it had to be Raizel. Even in his sorry state of mind, nobody else could have sneaked up on him like this.

Raizel wore his uniform and held a big plate with cookies out to him.

"The children said that cookies go well with milk."

That surprised a snort out of Muzaka. He didn't ask himself how Raizel had known him to be outside here, neither where those cookies came from. Instead, Muzaka took one of the cookies from the platter and, on an encouraging nod of his friend, bit into it. The cookie tasted way too sweet and a tiny bit salty. Irritated, Muzaka wiped his eyes, the half eaten cookie still in his hand. As he opened his eyes again, Raizel had moved down the corridor, clearly waiting for him.

The urge to throw things against the wall had ebbed away, although he still felt highly irritated. It was weird how this simple gesture of his friend had calmed him down. Leaving behind crumbs and milk splatters in the corridor, he followed Raizel. Sleep would evade him anyway. He should complain to Raizel about Frankenstein's incompetence at writing manuals.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, for everybody who still reads this. I apologize for being so slow with new chapters. I had a little project to work on, so I wrote in my native language, reviewed, rewrote, reviewed, beta-ed, proof-read my text the n-th time, met up with people... and that took most of my little free time. I found it a bit hard to switch back to English.

Shout-out to "general zargon" for making this chapter appear during this decade and not in the next. I got seriously stuck, had a – more or less – finished chapter, but it felt soooo wrong! Well, his/her review made me realise I wrote about the wrong people. So a 3k chapter "of Muzaka talking with Frankenstein and getting the 'Tao on endless rambling' torture" got deleted. Et voilà, writing works again ;)

* * *

The following night posed a problem for Muzaka. He had slept well yesterday in Raizel's room, to his not small surprise. The big soft bed had looked so comfortable that he had forgone the seat Raizel had offered and instead flopped down on the mattress. Muzaka didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, only that he woke up hours later to the rising sun shining through the jalousie and Raizel quietly reading a book in the armchair next to the bed.

Of course, everything had not stayed that calm once Frankenstein arrived. To Raizel's amusement, a former werewolf lord had gotten scolded about crumbs in corridors. The following conversation with the black haired enhanced human that Frankenstein forced on Muzaka had felt like a pay-back. That man didn't even need to breath while talking, or so it seemed. Muzaka would never complain again that Raizel talked too little.

It didn't change the fact, thought, that Muzaka now might be calm enough to doze off, but he just didn't feel tired enough. Normally, he would talk to his friend all night, he had done so in all those years before both their lives turned wrong. Now, Raizel rested during the nights; another reason why Muzaka didn't sleep too well lately, since Raizel's weakened health was partly his fault.

Outside would be an option, but after the talk he had had with the black-haired enhanced human this morning, he decided against it. In his pain and hate, he hadn't thought about the Union and what his disappearance would trigger. Even though Tao seemed to have every security camera in a quite wide area under control, Muzaka didn't feel like roaming the town and accidentally luring Union agents to Raizel's home.

With the rest of the household evading him to a certain degree, and Frankenstein being the last person he would voluntarily talk to, Muzaka found himself again in the living room. Here, it didn't feel so cold and constricted, like in the room he occupied. And this time, he wasn't alone.

Seated on the ground in front of the couch, Muzaka rolled the red rubber ball towards the kitchenette. A brown shadow sprinted from his side and after the ball.

Raizel had said that it had been alone. Apparently, that had been enough for the Noblesse to pick up a stray puppy and take it home with him; not that Muzaka would have expected anything else of his friend. He wondered more, how Frankenstein had managed to keep the house, and before that the mansion, pet-free so long.

Muzaka watched the little brown puppy carry the ball towards him, its tail wagging. As long as the dog didn't bark, and he had told it to not do that, nobody should be bothered. He didn't even know how he had ended up entertaining the dog in the middle of the night. The last few days, the puppy had steered clear of him, curious but wary about the big strong predator suddenly invading its home. Muzaka could have ordered it towards him, animals of the dog-family obeyed werewolves, but he hadn't had interest in it either. Too many other things had occupied him to even bother to give the dog a second glance.

Tonight, the puppy had suddenly pawed his foot and dropped the red rubber ball in front of him. The small sign of trust had warmed Muzaka's heart; perhaps the only reason he had actually started to play with the puppy. Ashleen would have liked it. She had always been fond of animals; her personality softer and more caring than Muzaka's on his best days. He could almost see her right at his side, this big grin on her lips, as she made ball and puppy jump all around the room.

He startled out of his thoughts, as something hit his leg, slightly above his knee. The puppy impatiently pawed at his limb, stopped as it saw him watching, and then rolled the ball closer with its snout. Muzaka caught himself smiling. He wouldn't mind, if these kind of nightly meetings would become a habit.

Like meeting another person apparently did. The foot steps, he had learned to recognize in the last few days. After the previous night, he hadn't expected to see M-21 in the kitchen in the middle of the night, though. He should be tired, too tired to be up at this hour.

And as a matter of fact, the steps sounded like M-21 dragged his feet. Muzaka didn't move, as the door to the living room opened quietly. M-21's looked pale, with dark circles below his eyes. The way his shoulders were slouched, he looked even more exhausted than yesterday. Muzaka couldn't fight down the sudden surge of guilt he felt. It was his fault, the young man looked like this.

Muzaka remained seated, partly out of curiosity what M-21 would do and partly because he didn't know how to approach the young man, since last time hadn't worked out too well. The puppy took action, before Muzaka had made up his mind or M-21 had even closed the door properly. With as much speed as its little legs allowed, the puppy zoomed towards the human, ball between its teeth and tail wagging even more furious than all night before. With a wry smile, Muzaka could easily conclude whom of the two werewolves the puppy favoured.

M-21 startled, but Muzaka could see his lips curl up slightly at the sight of the little dog eagerly greeting him. As if it would be the most natural thing in the world, M-21 crouched down, took the ball out of the puppy's mouth, and started to scratch the dog behind its ears.

"Hey, shouldn't you sleep?" Amusement flowed in the voice, but also slight reprimand. M-21 seemed relaxed, no matter how tired he looked. And young. This man definitely hadn't turned out to be the monster Muzaka had thought to seek out a few nights ago.

"That goes for you, too. Don't you think?" Muzaka felt bad to disrupt the scene, but M-21 would have noticed him any second, now, anyway. Only the apparent lack of sleep should be the only reason he had not yet done so.

M-21 tensed immediately and straightened from his crouch. The soft hint of a smile disappeared and made place for the frowning mask, Muzaka started to know too well. To the younger man's credit, Muzaka could neither read nor smell any fear coming from him, although his heartbeat had sped up considerably. It was a considerable difference from the last few days. Still, it showed more than clear that M-21 wished him to the other side of the world.

"Couldn't sleep?" Muzaka interrupted the silence spreading between them. M-21's scowl was all the answer he got, so Muzaka interpreted it as a mix between "Are you kidding me?" and "Who's fault do you think that is?" The puppy at M-21's feet had stopped wagging its tail and silently sat there, glancing between the two men. M-21 looked ready to retreat back into the dark quiet house, his hand already on the door handle again, so Muzaka decided on a desperate all-out attack.

"If you can't sleep, then you should stop standing around in the middle of the living room and sit down here with me. I have a few questions... And I am pretty sure, you have some of your own."

"Would you even answer them?" The tone of voice clearly indicated M-21 expected a negative answer, but he had to be interested at least, since he remained rooted on the spot, his face turned towards Muzaka.

He surprised himself with being honest with the enhanced human: "Not all questions, no. But some for sure."

The spark of interest on M-21's face Muzaka would have been able to read, even without his vigorous training in deciphering Raizel's minute expression changes. M-21 didn't leave, his eyes glued on Muzaka, with now again almost even breath and heartbeat. It was not fear, he finally concluded. Wary? Yes. But M-21 was not afraid, not any more. In the end curiosity won the fight against wariness and caution. M-21 let go of the door handle to make his way over to Muzaka. Each step looked deliberate, as if it took M-21 a lot of bravery to come closer. And maybe it did.

Muzaka shoved the low couch table out of the way and just hoped he didn't wake anybody with the loud scratching noise the table made. He indicated towards the backrest-less couch opposing the one he leaned against. Like this, they had open space between them and could still see each other without forcing the young man to sit too close.

Hesitantly, M-21 sunk down, copying how Muzaka sat cross-legged. The space between them was wide enough that Muzaka would need to lean forward and stretch to touch M-21, but still this kind of area didn't seem to be sufficient for the enhanced human to feel comfortable. He only eased up a minute bit, as the puppy, which had obediently followed M-21, crawled on M-21's lap and curled up there.

"Treacherous little beast," Muzaka mumbled at the brown puppy, his voice resonating with a withheld chuckle at this clear sign of preference. He had been good enough to play with as no-one else had been around, and now he was all but forgotten. The dog only heartily yawned and closed its eyes.

M-21 moved slightly, so that his knee now covered the puppy from Muzaka's view and his fingers rested on the dog's head. If it was to ease M-21's own tension or cover the puppy from Muzaka's wrath, the werewolf couldn't tell. Maybe a mix of both.

"He is just more used to me..." Muzaka stopped M-21's explanation with a lazy hand gesture; he didn't really want to talk about the dog to begin with. He was more interested in finding similarities between Ashleen and M-21, if something of his daughter had rubbed off on this man. M-21 held himself too stiff to see if they shared characteristic behaviours or gestures. And should he really ask for his favourite colour or food? With a frown, Muzaka stared at M-21 while he tried to figure out what to say. It had seemed like a good idea to invite M-21 to sit with him, but now that they would be able to hold a conversation, Muzaka didn't know what to do.

The main problem posed, though, that Muzaka had no intention to mention his daughter. Talking about her with Raizel was one thing, but M-21 was a stranger. Although, he probably owed this man quite a lot for almost killing him. Muzaka wasn't used to be the suppliant.

Uncomfortable below his gaze, M-21 had started to nervously twitch ever so slightly. Muzaka just wanted to ease the situation, as M-21 straightened.

"Did..." M-21's voice croaked and he cleared his throat. With more confidence and slightly more stable tone, M-21 started again. "Did I give off a very different feeling to a werewolf?"

That was the first question? Muzaka almost burst out laughing aloud. He had expected inquiries about the reason for the attack on him or what relationship he had to Raizel. With the avid look he received, Muzaka didn't feel like scrutinizing M-21's choice, though. It had been too long that someone had looked this eager about knowing his opinion. It had been too long that someone seemed to need him.

"With a full transformation, you could be one of our family. Like this..." Muzaka regarded the young man before him, like he would see him the first time. And maybe he did. So far, he had always tried to find his daughter in M-21, and not see the man himself. If he did answer the young man's questions, he should take it serious. "Definitely an enhanced human, but you are still giving off a slight feeling of a werewolf." A weird mix, indeed.

M-21 nodded, but his face had closed off again. He seemed to have received the answer he had expected, but one he didn't like. For a human being to be this strong should be something to celebrate, so why did he look like he felt ashamed?

"You lost control during your full transformation. Does that happen often?"

That had not been the question Muzaka had wanted to ask. He had wanted to turn the conversation to the topics he was interested in. So why? Maybe it was because of how small and young M-21 looked, how he sat hunched over, sticking to the now sleeping puppy for comfort.

"So far, always."

The way M-21 averted his eyes, for the first time since stepping into the kitchen today, told more than any words could have done. Shame and self-loathing, so much insecurity.

"How often? Fifty times? Hundred?" If M-21's hold on sanity during his transformations was this fragile, he would be a liability during fights, not an assistance. And being close to Raizel always led to fights, because his friend cared and tried to protect people. And after all Muzaka had done, he should at least try to make it up to Raizel.

"Two."

What? An enquiry, due to the possibility to have misheard M-21's almost whispered word, brought the same answer. Muzaka groaned and massaged the root of his nose. He had fought a child! No, not a child. The young man watching him again, now more and more wary with each passing second, was human. Young, but definitely an adult. To properly master and train a werewolf's abilities took decades, if not centuries, though.

Only time would tell, if M-21's human lineage would help or hinder his progress and his ability to properly master the abilities now belonging to him. All this was confusing and frustrating for Muzaka to understand, so how much more it had to be for M-21, who didn't even know about half of it.

Ashleen had screamed and raged as she had been stuck in that phase, so close and still not able to get this final step right. During that month, patches of forest had been destroyed in the temper tantrums his daughter had thrown.

M-21 seemed different. He wasn't angry at the world, only maybe at himself. He didn't shout or scream. It looked like he expected to be lacking, and his failure to stay all there during a full transformation was just a proof of it. To see a young man in such despondency, Muzaka felt something tug on the well hidden sympathy in his heart.

"It is normal." The words were out, before Muzaka really thought about them. M-21's eyes searched his.

"What?" A faint glimmer of hope and so much fear to have misunderstood.

"It's normal for a werewolf to have trouble with the first few transformations. I think I needed four tries to no longer lose myself."

The fragile hope in M-21's eyes disappeared after just a few moments. It was as if he wished to trust Muzaka's words, but couldn't believe them.

"I'm human." The way M-21 emphasized it, it seemed to be important for him. "You can't know if that applies for me, too."

The young man told the truth. Even with Ashleen they hadn't been sure how her mother's genes would influence her abilities, and his daughter had been half werewolf from birth and not some man-made being. Still, it annoyed Muzaka how easily M-21 accepted possible failure from his own side, although he fought so desperately to live a few nights ago. He didn't know why, but it made him angry.

Muzaka snorted. "There is only one way to find out. You have to try and train. I'm sure Frankenstein has a place to go to where you can't deal damage to buildings. And with me around, no person should be hurt either."

"You will go with me?" Surprise and aversion tinted M-21's voice. Not that Muzaka thought badly about him for that. It was to be expected.

"We already found out that I can stop you." It maybe wasn't the smartest move to mention their first meeting. M-21 looked deprecatory for only a few seconds, though. His eyes rested on Muzaka, as if he wanted to see if he meant that suggestion. With each passing second, more life and eagerness appeared on M-21's face. He didn't smile, but the frowning mask he normally showed Muzaka had long disappeared.

"When?"

Muzaka blinked. He had hoped, at the moment M-21 had entered the living room this night, that he would be able to talk to him and maybe form a fragile form of trust between them. And now M-21 was so eager to be trained by him? After he had tried to kill him just a few days ago? After M-21 had shied away from him just last night?

With narrowed eyes, Muzaka pondered M-21's intentions. The young man sat stiffly, his gaze never leaving Muzaka. Determined, his whole body thrummed with tension. It was not sudden trust that had made M-21 say it, but the need to get stronger, sheer desperation.

Muzaka's gaze softened. Perhaps because he had almost taken the enhanced human's life, he understood why M-21 was so driven to grow stronger and even welcomed his help. Maybe Muzaka didn't know too much about M-21, yet, but the kid clung to life like few other people. It didn't take long to think about an answer.

"Soon."

The only answer of the enhanced human consisted of a nod. His whole body posture, changed, though. Almost all tension had left his body and his face showed an expression, Muzaka would almost call relieved. Satisfied with that reaction, Muzaka allowed himself a slight smile.

His gaze wandered to the window. Only three or four hours till sunrise. Following a sudden urge, Muzaka rose from his spot in front of the couch.

"You want to train now?"

That startled a laugh out of Muzaka. The young man looked aghast and so eager at the same time.

"No, I would prefer a bit more sunlight for that. I fully intended to sent you to bed, now."

Grey eyes stared at him for a few moments before understanding dawned. Muzaka believed M-21 to be a sharp young man from the little interaction they had had so far. So for him to take seconds, literally, to grasp the meaning of this simple sentence, was telling.

Carefully, M-21 picked up the sleeping dog from his lap to be able to stand up. The puppy, now half awake and safely cradled in M-21's arms, only yawned and lazily wagged its tail.

M-21 slightly swayed on his feet for a moment. Lack of sleep and sitting motionlessly on the ground for a while seemed to have taken a toll on M-21's circulation. Was he even fully healed? Muzaka hadn't spent a thought on that before, but all this talk about differences made him realize that M-21 was human. At least for the most part. He would need to talk to Frankenstein about that. Humans took days and weeks to heal from simple injuries, and M-21 had almost died just four nights ago.

Actually, it looked like M-21 had now completely run out of energy. The promise of training with a werewolf seemed to have dropped M-21's stress level considerably, more than all of Muzaka's efforts in the days before had managed to do. This was a strange man, strange, but interesting beyond just being the carrier of his daughter's heart.

M-21 wished him a good night, his retreat far less of an escape than Muzaka had foreseen. To his amusement, the young man still held the dog as he left the room. Maybe he even forgot about the puppy, the way the young man's eyes had been half-lidded. If nothing else, Muzaka was quite sure a soft warm body, of the completely harmless puppy sleeping next to him, would be the perfect remedy for M-21's insomnia. Last night, Raizels presence in the same room had lulled him to sleep, too, after all.

Muzaka stood at the door until the echoes of M-21's steps faded and he could hear a door close in the upper floor. Suddenly, the living room felt empty and cold. First the puppy's and then M-21's company had kept Muzaka's demons away, but now they all crawled back out from the dark corners of his mind.

He felt guilty. Approximately one hour, he had talked with M-21. And he hadn't thought about Ashleen more than fleetingly during the whole time. He felt like he betrayed her.

No, he would never forget his daughter. How could he? She had been and still was the most important and the best thing that had ever happened to him. Since her death, nothing had ever mattered any more, except for his rage and need for revenge. And even so, it had felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest, leaving a void of all positive emotions and nothing but pain.

Being in the same house and talking to Raizel dulled the agony, and in some moments, he even felt something akin to joy. And then suddenly, one hour ago, M-21 had sat across of him on the ground and had asked a question, eager and his eyes aglow with interest. There was suddenly somebody who needed him, who needed something only Muzaka could provide.

It was the first time in centuries; and Muzaka hadn't been prepared for what that would do to him. In the search for something that his daughter had left behind, he found that M-21 himself had sparked his interest. Maybe it was worth to spend a bit more time with the young man.

* * *

As explanation: The puppy is from Noblesse S – a story-like addition to the webtoon. It came out two or three years ago, don't know if they're adding to it till now, and it was free for a while. Now only five chapters are free, the rest you have to pay for. Since it is in Korean anyway, not helpful either way, right? Well, we had a few chapters translated, and there was this puppy that Raizel found in a back alley and took home with him. It listens to everything Rai and M-21 say, even the kids notice that it follows every instruction to the T when M-21 says something even though it is so young and shouldn't be able to understand those commands. So yeah, werewolf blood?

So if we go by that, Muzaka should be the one the puppy listens to the most, since he is also a werewolf and clearly superior to M-21. And it would, if Muzaka really wanted (at least in my head-canon). Only that Muzaka is not really interested in some mutt; he has too many personal problems to take care of. (Muzaka uses "it" to refer to the puppy, while M-21 uses "he") So if you would be a puppy, would you go to the big scary new guy or to the one you know and who feeds you dog treats (on the human kids' suggestion)? …. Yes, me too.

On another note: With this chapter, it should be clear when during the webtoon I placed this. After M-21 managed to fully transform the first time (Season 6 during his fight with Kentas, as he tried to protect Tao and Takeo) and before his training session with Karias to master the full transformation (Season 7.)


End file.
